


Mine Ever After

by LilySienna



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, New Dream, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 15:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilySienna/pseuds/LilySienna
Summary: Just some shameless new dream smut because unf they are hot. Their first full time post wedding.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	Mine Ever After

Eugene couldn't believe this was happening.

After everything that had happened since he met Rapunzel, he had certainly given a lot of thought to the prospect of their wedding night. After all, it's not like they hadn't done _ anything _ in the many nights that he snuck into her room in the castle, but this was the real deal. Their wedding had been a bright, beautiful blur, as as the dancing and kissing and laughing wound down, he found them heading back into their now shared room.

Rapunzel leapt into the lavish comforter and then beamed brightly up at him from her spot on the bed. Her cheeks were alight with a soft blush, both from excitement and a touch of champagne from the festivities. She reached a hand out to him and pulled him to sit next to her. Eugene settled in softly beside his bride. She leaned in, resting her head on his shoulder, and he felt the silk of her wedding gown brush against his hand. He smiled to himself, his heart fluttering as she shifted to look up at him again, her green eyes glowing with affection.

_This would be the time to kiss her._

Eugene wanted so badly to tear off her dress, kiss her breasts like he had done so many times before, and finally sink himself deep into her-- but it was time for patience. Time for softness.

Rapunzel saw the conflict on his face. "Eugene? What's going on?"

"Ah, well, I'm just giving you a chance to get ready for the night of a lifetime." Eugene tried to say this in his usual smooth tone, but it came out somewhat choked.

Rapunzel smirked, the freckles on her nose wrinkling. "Sure, sure. Nervous?"

Eugene sighed, as he snaked his hand into hers. "I...I guess so. I just can't believe we're finally here." He turned to her, his eyes soft as he gazed into hers, "I never really thought I could be this...happy."

Rapunzel's eyes widened, the blush on her round cheeks deepening. Without warning, she climbed atop Eugene until she straddled him and pressed her lips to his, causing them both to tumble into bed. The kiss was fervent, aggressive, wild--everything that they had wished they could do in the time they snuck out to be together. She ground her pelvis hard against his, and he cried out softly as he began to harden against her. Rapunzel smiled slightly against his kiss, then placed her lips chastely, _teasingly_ against his neck. Eugene moaned softly, shifting his hips up to deepen their contact. Her lips worked deftly as her kisses intensified, with soft bites and touches of her silky tongue sprinkled between. He had taught her quite a bit in their time together, but he had never seen her so uninhibited--so _lustful_.

"Ah...wow, Rapunzel," he gasped with hitched breaths, "you really are--hah---excited."

Rapunzel pulled back and Eugene took a good look of his bride. Her lips and cheeks were flushed dark with arousal, her short cropped hair wild and falling over her eyes, and a wanting smile on her full pout. _Beautiful._

"W-well, can you blame me?" Rapunzel brought a hand up to her face shyly, and he couldn't resist the urge to pull her closer for another passionate kiss. His tongue slipped into her mouth, and she squeaked slightly as she moved her hips in time with his.

"No, I suppose I can't."

With that, Eugene scooped Rapunzel up in his arms, soliciting another squeak from her, and deposited her on the bed with himself placed firmly between her legs. He ran his hands over the skin on her legs, marveling at the creamy softness as she shivered under his touch, before finally making his way up to her panties. Soft, silky--and completely in the way. Rapunzel moaned at the feeling of her husband's rough hands pulling the undergarment off. He swiftly moved down, pulling up her skirt, and sealed his lips to her clit.

"E-Eugene!" She gasped, throwing her head back as her hands snaked into his hair, pushing his head closer to her core. Eugene obliged by deepening his kiss, sending shivers down her legs into her toes. He worked skillfully while she cried out his name. Eugene felt himself throbbing with want as she sang his praises. He lifted her suddenly, pulling her thighs around his ears as he inserted two fingers into her center. He began to stroke her in the way that made her melt, and he soon felt her legs tighten around him as she came undone.

As soon as Eugene had pulled his head up to look at her. Her wedding gown was pulled up to her belly, which heaved with each panting breath she took. Her vulva was glistening wet and deliciously pink, and he almost wanted to dive right back in, until he saw her face. Her round eyes stared up at him with such love and wanting, her lips parted as she watched him--he just knew he had to kiss her. She moaned as she tasted herself on his lips, and she pushed her bare center up to meet his clothed hardness.

"Hah, Eugene," she panted, "I can't believe this is happening. I--ahh--I love you so much."

Eugene's heart panged. "I love you, blondie. You're--you're so damn beautiful."

Her hands pried desperately at his shirt, fumbling at the buttons in her frenzy. Eugene, getting the hint, quickly pulling the shirt off. Rapunzel's hands brushed against his chest now, softly tracing the blooming scar on his abdomen. Her breath caught in her throat, and Eugene gently lifted her chin and gazed into her eyes.

"Rapunzel?"

She sniffed, tears building in her eyes, and then she smiled softly. Eugene pressed a soft kiss against her forehead, trailing down to her eyelids, then her cheeks...finally down to her lips. She returned the kiss with fervor, snaking her hands into his hair and grinding against him again. Eugene moaned, rutting against her desperately, and she found her hands moving down to caress his hardness.

"Ahh," he moaned into her neck. She began to stroke him over his clothes, then reached down to unbutton his pants. His hands snuck up under her dress, caressing her soft breasts in turn. She gasped his name and he pulled her wedding dress over her head, exposing her fully.

Rapunzel was truly a sight. Her body was soft, freckled, _perfect_. Her breasts heaved with every breath, pert and small and pink. She smiled at her husband shyly.

"Eugene? Everything okay?"

Eugene's brain stalled briefly, and his hands reached up to cup her face.

"Everything is perfect, blondie."

She kissed him again, then began to pull his trousers down, his erection now barely concealed by his underwear. She once again ran her hand over his clothed cock, and then slowly pulled the cloth off, fully freeing him. She had seen him before, of course, but never fully naked. Never quite so...uninhibited. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks and her hands flew up to cover her face. Eugene gave her a knowing smirk as he pressed his body fully against her. Warmth spread between them as their skin touched, and he began to nestle at her opening with the tip of his cock.

"Ah--Eugene," she whimpered.

"We don't have to do this, if you're not ready, we can just--"

"Eugene," she moaned, lifting her hips pressing her went slit against his cock, sending a shudder through him, "I _am_ ready."

In that moment, when he felt her touch him, he lost all control and thrusted forward, sinking fully into her. She cried out and pulled him closer, wrapping her legs around him. They stayed like that for a moment as she adjusted to the fullness of him inside her, both panting. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly, then spread kisses around her cheeks and nose. The kisses spread down to her collarbones and throat, and she began to moan at the gentle touch. Eugene pulled his hips back and sank back in, his pace slow at first but quickly picking up. She felt so good--so deliciously tight and wet. He gasped her name into her neck. Rapunzel's hips began to shake as she felt the sweet burn that Eugene taught her meant she was close.

"Ah-ahh! Fuck me, Eugene!"

"Hah..Rapunzel...I can't believe you're mine."

"E-Eugene, cum inside me! I need to feel it, please..."

With that, Eugene cried out as Rapunzel's orgasm shook her body, tightening her walls around him. The pleasure, combined with the sweet sound of her moans, pushed him over the edge, and with a final cry of her name, he emptied himself within her. She gasped at the rush of warmth in her pussy as Eugene lowered himself to press a kiss to her lips.

...

"Wow," Eugene said, pulling Rapunzel into his arms as he pulled the comforter over them. She giggled, tracing her hands over his chest.

"Wow indeed," she sighed.

"So um...that dirty talk at the end there," he smirked, planting a kiss on her cheek. "So much for the innocent lost princess."

"Hey!" she gave him a playful smack on the chest, to which he laughed. "I've always been a pervert. I just didn't know it until I met you!"

He laughed again, and she hugged him tightly.

"I love you, Eugene."

"I love you too, Blondie."


End file.
